forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru BRZ
}} The 2013 Subaru BRZ is a RWD sport compact by Subaru that debuted in Forza Horizon as part of the February Jalopnik Car Pack, and is featured as standard in all subsequent Forza main titles. Synopsis The name BRZ is an abbreviation for boxer engine, rear-wheel drive, and zenith. The BRZ, codenamed ZC6, was developed in cooperation with Toyota, whom also sells the car as the Toyota GT86 and Scion FR-S, with the latter having ceased production after the discontinuation of Scion. Each model is a rear-wheel drive sports car powered by a Subaru-designed flat-four engine. The BRZ along with its Toyota counterpart received a facelift in 2017.Car And Driver - 2017 Subaru BRZ review The BRZ is based on a light front-engine rear-wheel drive platform that weighs and has a front weight distribution of 55%. Its engine is an aluminium block 2 litre flat-four codenamed FA20 with at 7000 rpm and of torque at 6400 rpm. The BRZ is available with a six-speed manual or automatic torque converter transmission.Car And Driver - 2013 Subaru BRZ review Performance As an agile sports car, players can easily perform quick cornering with the car, but will experience light oversteer if pushed too hard. The two-liter naturally aspirated boxer engine lacks torque and requires high rpms to unfold its power, recommending players to stay on the powerband as long as possible. While driving similarly to the GT86, the BRZ has a very slight braking disadvantage. Upgraded The Rocket Bunny upgrade preset in the Horizon series improves the Performance Index up to the by fitting the car with a 2.6L I6 - TT engine swap and a Rocket Bunny body kit. The Rocket Bunny BRZ features and of torque, which vastly make the car more powerful. The excessive wheelspin makes it useful for drifting, but poorly suited for racing. The Horizon Edition variant features the aforementioned performance traits albeit with a higher top speed, more efficient braking, sharper handling, and slightly slower acceleration. Variants 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is an upgraded variant in Forza Horizon 3 featuring an XP boost, and a base Performance Index rating of that can be raised to with an upgrade preset. The latter includes a Rocket Bunny widebody kit and upgraded 3.0L I6 - TT engine swap. The stock design is a prismacolor black color design. Unlock It was unlockable from various Forzathon events, but was available as a Horizon Wheelspin prize prior to the October 14, 2016 update: *Grand Touring - November 3, 2017 to November 9, 2017 *An Exceptional Display - April 20, 2018 to April 27, 2018 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is a Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of its equivalent from Forza Horizon 3 but featured with homologated performance, as well as a 15% credits bonus and an additional 15% credits bonus for races in Long Beach. Unlock It can be won upon unlocking the Breakout Championship. 220px|right Fast & Furious Edition The 2013 Subaru BRZ Fast & Furious Edition is a pre-tuned variant featured in Forza Motorsport 7 as part of the The Fate of the Furious Car Pack. It is a recreation of Little Nobody's car in The Fate of The Furious. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The BRZ's in-game power output is shown as due to a misconversion of its power rating of to brake horsepower (hp) from metric horsepower (PS). * The BRZ received an openable hood/bonnet in Forza Motorsport 7. Gallery FM5 Subaru BRZ.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Subaru BRZ.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Subaru BRZ Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Subaru BRZ Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Subaru BRZ.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Subaru BRZ.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Subaru BRZ Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Subaru BRZ Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Subaru BRZ Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Subaru BRZ Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Variants FM7 Subaru BRZ FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FM7 Subaru BRZ FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition FH3 Subaru BRZ HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 Subaru BRZ HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition Upgraded FH3 Subaru BRZ-RocketBunny.jpg|Rocket Bunny FH4 Subaru BRZ RB Front.jpeg|Rocket Bunny FH4 Subaru BRZ RB Rear.jpeg|Rocket Bunny FH4 Subaru BRZ D Front.jpeg|Drift FH4 Subaru BRZ D Rear.jpeg|Drift References